


The Selkie and the Alien

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [37]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aquatic alien Zer0, Bath Sex, Healthy Selkie relationship, M/M, Selkie Vaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Vaughn gets dehydrated terribly on a visit to a planet, Zer0 rushes them home to their spaceship.





	The Selkie and the Alien

Three years ago:

Zer0 walked by the boardwalk, hoping their disguise as a human was working. They would be finished soon and could get off the loud planet as fast as possible.

Sure, the water and beaches were nice, but the people were so loud, it grated on them immensely. They walked along the beach, loving the strange feeling of the sand and how they sank down into it. They smiled as the sand covered their feet.

They frowned when they almost walked on a fur coat. Head tilted sideways, they picked it up and looked around, searching for the owner.

“My coat!” a man cried. He stood on the boardwalk, leaning over the railing. He stared, sad and forlorn at Zer0.

“Here,” Zer0 said and handed it up to the man.

The man’s eyes widened as he took his coat back. “Thank you…”

Zer0 waved and went on his way.

When they returned to their ship that night, they almost screamed. From the shadows stood the man, wearing his coat.

“This is a really neat house! I didn’t realize you were a billionaire! You’d have to be in order to afford this thing!”

“Billionaire?” Zer0 asked, cocking their head to the side. “What is that?”

The man blinked. “You don’t know what…” He frowned. “I don’t understand, everyone knows what a billionaire is…”

“Listen, I must go; do you need to be somewhere? I can take you there.”

“No, I…” he suddenly pulled the coat tightly to him. “It’s just… You were so nice to me… You didn’t keep it…”

Again, Zer0 looked at them sideways. “Keep?”

The man frowned. “I’m a selkie… Everyone knows about selkies… How come you don’t?”

“Selkie…” Zer0 mused. They opened their comm pad and searched in the term.

The computer read it aloud to Zer0. The alien’s eyes widened as they stared at the man. “Not human?”

“Well… No, not technically…”

They smiled and waved them up into the ship.

The man’s eyes widened as he stared at the spaceship. “Oh… This isn’t a house… You’re not human…”

“Nope!” As the door shut, Zer0 took away the disguise, letting the man see their true form. It was taller than their human form, hands and feet webbed, skin smooth with spikes and gills over their body. Four, large eyes blinked at the man.

“Woah!” the man stared. “I don’t look anywhere as cool as this.” He took a step back and began his own transformation, shrinking to the ground in the form of a giant white seal with black spots.

There was a loud noise from Zer0 as they excitedly squealed over how adorable this selkie looked. They scooped the seal up and ran deeper into their ship. They took Vaughn to the podium that looked over the main area, showing his a large tank full of water filled with plant life. They jumped in, holding the seal.

There was a large panicked noise from the creature as they hit the water. Zer0 let them go and swam around them in circles, letting the seal get used to the atmosphere. Zer0 waved for them to follow.

When the seal did, the alien chittered happily.

* * *

Present:

They had been away too long from the ship and Zer0 was getting worried. They knew they needed to complete the mission, but it was taking too long and Vaughn was looking sickly and he was getting weaker by the day.

The alien, dressed in a protective suit, took their partner’s hand and squeezed it. “Soon.”

Vaughn smiled, but it was tired and not at like it should have been. “I know. I’ll be okay.”

“:/” Zer0 displayed.

But there was something about this planet that dragged Vaughn down more and more. By the end, Vaughn had collapsed against him. The alien trilled, horrified. They stashed Vaughn in a closet and made their way to the mark, completing their job within seconds, not waiting to fight with any guards. They made their escape seamlessly, retrieving Vaughn and carrying him to a safe place before teleporting to their ship.

Vaughn did not stir.

“D:!!!” Zer0 ran to the large bath and turned the water on. It was two feet deep and several feet wide. They placed Vaughn inside and climbed out of their suit. They stepped in and held Vaughn close as the tub filled.

“Vaughn?” Zer0 gargled.

When there was no reply, the alien let him go to float in the water and ran to their bedroom, pulling out the fur coat from the closet and running back. They wrapped Vaughn in it and held him again as the tub filled up.

Slowly, as they began to float mindlessly in the water, Vaughn began to meld into his coat, turning into a seal. Zer0 heaved a sigh of relief and hugged Vaughn even closer and waited.

It seemed like days, but in a few hours, Vaughn’s eyes blinked open. Zer0 chirped happily and kissed all over Vaughn’s snout, teeth scraping gently over his skin.

He shifted just as slowly back into his human form, coat wrapped around him, and sighed into Zer0’s arms. “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize it would get that bad.”

“Too close,” came the gruff warble.

“I’m sorry.”

Zer0 kissed Vaughn’s face again, every inch they could reach. Vaughn giggled softly, wrapping his arms around the alien.

“Hungry?”

Vaughn nodded. He clung to Zer0 as they tried to leave though. “Do you have to get it?”

They laughed, an unearthly sound. “Who else would?”

Sighing heavily, Vaughn let them go and floated in the still tub. His body was tired, so very tired. When Zer0 returned thirty minutes later, Vaughn floated over turning slowly to look at the plate before him. He smiled wide and reached for the pile of candy corn on the tray.

Zer0 grabbed his hand. “Not to eat right now; this is dessert for after; eat the other food first.” They slid into the tub and pulled Vaughn into their lap.

Vaughn sighed. “Fine, but I want a second dessert after.”

He smiled as Zer0 sighed. “Eat.”

Stomach full and happy, Vaughn finally reached for his favorite candy, nibbling it as he turned around to lay his cheek on Zer0.

“Feeling better?”

Vaughn nodded. They hadn’t left the tub since they’d returned and Vaughn didn’t ever want to.

He felt Zer0 shift and smiled when Zer0’s cock rubbed against him. The soft, small point of their dick burrowed into Vaughn, the gentle spiral form growing wider as he sank onto it. Zer0 rolled their hips. Vaughn moaned quietly, too exhausted for anything more. He ate a few more candy corn as he settled onto Zer0’s cock.

Zer0 nuzzled his neck, kissing it.

It was a slow rhythm, just perfect for Vaughn’s condition. He hugged onto Zer0, eyes fluttering shut, lips quirking into a smile. “You always know how to take care of me.”

They responded with a kiss to his neck. “You are very important.”

“Mmm,” Vaughn sighed. “You’re important to me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
